


Silent Sanctuary

by MasochisticHero



Series: Impasse [6]
Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: Don't Skip, F/M, Fingering, Massage, Plot, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, TURN ON CREATOR SKIN!, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasochisticHero/pseuds/MasochisticHero
Summary: The fist snow storm of the year hit Ardhalis. Kieran White was chilling in his apartment, when an unannounced guest came.A surprise to be sure, but a welcome one.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Series: Impasse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720294
Comments: 3
Kudos: 125
Collections: Purple Hyacinth Smut





	1. Silent Sanctuary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Impasse is a collection of stories within the same timeline. Best read it all to enjoy it better.
> 
> [Impasse Table of Contents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221365/chapters/58354228)
> 
> Best read before [Operation Stakeout Chapter 3: Miracle Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836363/chapters/58024627).

Kieran White sat quietly on the sofa of his warm abode, peacefully reading today’s copy of _Le Journal_. He sipped his coffee as he flipped through the pages. Since his appointment as the 11th precinct’s archivist, he was not given any new assignments as the Purple Hyacinth, nor did he attempt to pursue any syndicate members as _La Lune_. Life in Ardhalis was quiet for a while; to the point that today’s headline was not related to politics, or the vicious Phantom Scythe.

Plastered on the front page was a warning for all citizens to stay indoors as the first snowstorm of the year was hitting landfall.

He could only feel sorry for the poor souls out and about on the streets right now.

Kieran’s trail of thoughts was disturbed when an urgent knocking came from his front door. _Who could it be_ , he thought. Must be some peddler who needed old blankets to stay alive in the middle of this cold, harsh weather.

Lo and behold, his peddler was his beloved Lauren Sinclair.

“Darling, why are you out and about in this weather?” Kieran asked as he hurriedly fetched a thick wool blanket for the shivering officer.

She removed her police coat and kicked off her boots, then snatched the blanket from his hands, bundling herself quickly. “ _Captain_ Hermann ordered me to send some folders to all the other precincts today. An officer! Don’t we have post men for that?” she complained as she sat down on his sofa. “And I had to walk! There were no vehicles because the streets were piling with snow. I didn’t think he was this vindictive enough to send me out during a snowstorm.”

Lauren sighed, before closing her eyes and laid her neck over the backrest, savouring the warmth of Kieran’s living room. A total heaven compared to the icy torrent outside.

“Do you want me to kill your stingy captain for you?” he asked in light humor as he sat down beside her.

Lauren snapped her eyes open and kicked Kieran’s legs. “Do you want me to shoot you, subordinate?”

“ **Maybe** ,” he said, a sly grin forming on his lips.

He inched closer and slowly closed the gap between them. He put a finger on her chin and pulled her face closer to his. “Do you want to stay the night, Lauren?” he whispered. He looked straight into her golden eyes, fully aware of what his question was suggesting. Better here than that dusty archive room.

It was just the two of them here, with no one to disturb them.

They can be in a blissful heaven if they wish to be.

[ ](https://www.instagram.com/drawstoria/)

Kieran leaned down and softly kissed her cheek, peppering her face with light kisses; until he arrived at her lips, gently licking them, before slowly easing his tongue inside her mouth. His right hand started to wander above her top and made its way to palm her breast.

“More,” Lauren whispered, suddenly feeling overdressed as her body started to overheat from the need to feel his flesh. In response, he straddled Lauren after pushing her down the sofa. He removed his shirt and Lauren bit her lips at the sight of his well-toned muscles.

“You have too much clothes, officer,” he observed, throwing his clothes to some dark corner of the room.

“Well, then help me take them off, subordinate.”

Lauren traced his abs, lower and lower, until she stopped at the growing bulge on his pants, stroking it sensually with one finger. The sudden contact was making him want to just fuck her and get it over with. Perhaps that was how she wanted her sex, wanton and aggressive, but he was going to make this last as long as possible.

“Your wish is my command.”

At her behest, Kieran started to unbutton her slowly, refusing to break eye contact as one by one, he started to remove the flimsy barriers separating their bare skin. Lauren tried to challenge his dominance by unbuttoning his trousers and freeing his hardened length. With her hand, she began stroking at a growing pace, enjoying the expressions on Kieran’s face as he tried his best to maintain his self-control.

The moment Kieran showed vulnerability, Lauren maneuvered to free herself from under him. She especially savoured the wilted look on Kieran’s face, which eventually perked up when she removed her pants and went down on her knees to suck his dick.

Kieran unconsciously combed his fingers through her crimson hair, his grip on her tightening as Lauren started to use her hand to aid her mouth. She used her free hand to slip the rest of his trousers down his legs, until they were a raunchy couple fully naked in his living room.

Kieran felt his build up, prompting him to push himself away Lauren. “Darling,” he groaned as he felt his dick twitching. “You shouldn’t be too impatient. We have a long day and an even longer night.”

She made a tiny squeal when he picked her up and deposited her bare ass to his countertop. “Let me take good care of you,” he purred against her ear. He grinned as he noticed that the hickey he gave her a few days ago was still very much visible against her pale skin. He started nibbling on her neck, making sure to give her additional marks.

Kieran lips trailed to her breast, where he generously started licking. A soft moan escaped her lips.

“Damn you, just fuck me,” she moaned, her legs wrapping around his waist as she desperately tried to rub herself against him.

Kieran simply responded by biting her erect nipple, earning him a half gasp. “Tut tut love. Quite desperate are we. Let me help you.”

He pushed Lauren so that her back was on the counter, then pulled her legs up to his shoulders until her knees were locked on to his neck. “Aren’t you quite wet already?” he commented with amusement, as Lauren used her arm to cover her eyes. A ferocious blush filled her cheeks at the idea that his face was within such close proximity to her wet and throbbing cunt.

Kieran started to masterfully use his tongue, licking and sucking both her clit and her pussy, until Lauren couldn’t take it anymore and she came on his mouth.

Admittedly, this was an ego boost to Kieran. It was now time to get to work.

He gently lifted Lauren and carried her bridal style to his bed. He crawled on top of her, before saying, “Tell me how you knew that the cameraman was a member of the Scythe?”

Lauren immediately opened her eyes, a confused expression marring her beautiful face. “Are you seriously going to ask me that in the middle of sex?”

His turquoise eyes met hers.

“I thought I told you, I get bored out of my mind with long conversations. Might as well talk about it now while we’re busy.” On cue, he started grinding his hard tip on her wet entrance, rubbing it but not inserting.

“You wretched tease,” Lauren whimpered, grasping a handful of Kieran’s sheets. “Four fingers-” she managed to spat out.

Kieran licked his lips at the sight of her miserable arousal.

“Cutting a finger is a symbol of a man who failed his mission. So if you are looking for a certain four fingered man, you might have to ask around some more.” He inched in a bit, now using a finger to fondle her clit.

“Darling, continue talking,” he prompted, “Or I won’t fuck you.”

After a few seconds of incomprehensible cursing and gasping, Lauren was able to answer. “Tim Sake… Four fingered man… driving my parent’s car… bombing… train station…” she pleaded. She attempted to move her hips to give herself the sensation she needed, but Kieran’s overwhelming strength was no match for her.

“I see. Tim Sake. You know that bastard? He’s actually the madman who kidnapped me long ago,” Kieran said. Before Lauren could respond, he pushed his entire length inside her, fully enveloping him with her wet warmth.

She gasped, and he gave her a few seconds to adjust to his length. She attempted to stop him, asking him to repeat what he just said.

Kieran purposely ignored her request as he started thrusting at varying speed, overwhelming her with pleasure. After every thrust were additional claw marks on his back, and with every moan that escaped her mouth was a cry accompanying his name.

“You’re so tight. Can we date officially?” Kieran asked in between groaning and pants.

Lauren simply didn’t understand her man’s needs to discuss Lune operations during hardcore coitus. “Why?” she managed to vocalize amidst his merciless assault of her pussy.

“I can tell the Scythe,” he grunted, “that I’m using you for information. And no one will be suspicious if we hang out.”

“Kieran-” she moaned.

His thrusts got faster. “I want to be your boyfriend, Lauren.”

“Kieran I…” she felt her body shaking. Fuck Kieran White’s need to discuss business during sex.

She couldn’t think of a proper response.

“I’m gonna come,” she cried out. Her body felt like it was exploding, and she felt her tight walls squeeze him. Kieran soon followed, releasing a wave of hot liquid inside her.

They maintained eye contact for a bit, his blue turquoise against her molten gold, before he collapsed on top of her. The loud howling of the wind was the only sound that can be heard as the two fell into deep sleep, entangled into each other’s arms.

Perhaps it might have been a fruitless hour for _La Lune_ _the vigilante_ , but it was a massive step forward for _La Lune_ _the lovers_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fan Art by **Drawstoria#2456 ([drawstoria](https://www.instagram.com/drawstoria/))**
> 
> \---
> 
> All characters of Purple Hyacinth belong to [Sophism](https://www.instagram.com/deadsophism/?hl=en) and [Ephemerys](https://www.instagram.com/ephemerys_ph/?hl=en).
> 
> [Read Purple Hyacinth on Webtoons](https://www.webtoons.com/en/mystery/purple-hyacinth/list?title_no=1621&page=1)
> 
> [Official Purple Hyacinth Discord](https://discord.gg/DfkfTxD)


	2. Delightfully Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the first sex, comes the talk. The talk about what to do about their Lune operations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. There are lots of plot details in the second chapter of this smut. I hope you all don't skip this because they are important for the overarching story of Impasse. I'm like Kieran, who likes sex during Lune discussions; I drop important plot points in between sex scenes.
> 
> Impasse is a collection of stories within the same timeline. Best read it all to enjoy it better.
> 
> Best read before [Operation Stakeout Chapter 3: Miracle Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836363/chapters/58024627).

Kieran White flipped the next page of the book he was reading. He was sitting on his bed, naked as the day he was born, while the beautiful Lauren Sinclair slept soundly in his arms. Her cherry coloured hair framed her delicate face, and she looked peaceful as she never did before. He was careful not to rouse the tired officer as he pulled more of the blankets to cover her from the growing chill. The snow storm had only grown stronger over the few hours that she slept beside him, but he hoped that she was comfortable here inside his humble home.

If only it could be like this every day. He can make her blissfully happy, and she will be the sunlight of his life. They could wake up next to next to each other each morning, they can take peaceful walks each afternoon, and sleep soundly beside each other every evening.

But that would be too easy. He was still the Purple Hyacinth, and they were still _La Lune_.

He put his book down and looked at his _beaut_. Was this the right course of action? There was no denying that allowing her to come in to his life like this was a mess. A mess that all began on that fateful night he decided to invite her to this deadly puzzle solving game. But it was a well calculated mess. Their fates were already entangled long ago, she just didn’t remember how.

He sighed. He wasn’t really ready to tell her everything about his hellish life, but it might be inevitable, given what she told him earlier. He had some idea on what was driving her to kill the leader, but everyone had secrets they don’t tell. Tim Sake, the men with missing fingers, the train station bombing. It seemed like their disasters had the same origins.

Props to himself for asking her about these important details during sex; not only was it a sexy diversion from the horrible truths he would undeniably need to discuss with her later, he needed time to weave the tale without including his reason for not killing her the first time they met.

He glanced on the locked door by the foyer.

There were some things he wasn’t ready to discuss. The deeper parts of him, he still wished to remain concealed, until he was ready to open up. But there were some things he could share with her, if it meant helping her further her agenda.

Kieran used a finger to gently comb her hair. Lauren’s eyes flickered open, her golden eyes pensive and distant. It was such a long time since she slept in bliss, without the obstruction of nightmares and haunting dreams.

“Good evening, _mon amour_ ,” Kieran greeted, kissing the top of her head. “Did I wake you up?”

Lauren closed her eyes and buried her face to his neck. “You smell nice,” she said.

Kieran smiled at her compliment, bracing himself for her upcoming questions about the Phantom Scythe.

“What did you mean by Tim Sake kidnapped you?” she began softly, rubbing her eyes. Lauren shifted, pressing her bare breasts against his chest as she looked at him seriously.

Kieran raised an eyebrow, a knowing smile forming on his lips. “Are you seducing me to coerce me into answering, officer?”

Lauren softened her gaze. She realized that it must be a touchy subject for him too. She lightly traced his visible scars. Some could have been battle scars, but there were obvious signs of torture too.

Noticing her withdrawal, Kieran reached for her face and caressed her cheeks. “Don’t worry, Lauren, I’ll try to answer all your questions,” he assured her.

His eyes glazed to the window, distant and solemn, as he tried to shake out the regrets from that day.

“Were you taken from the train station during the morning of the bombing? On a black car driven by a man with four fingers?”

Kieran’s face immediately snapped back to Lauren’s. “How did you know?”

Lauren proceeded to explain what exactly she saw on the picture she took from Harry Anslow, how the SInclairs may be involved, and what Tim Sake had told her during their encounter, an organization called Snapdragon, what she heard about the driver in Carmine Camelia, and how she made the connection when he said that Sake had once kidnapped him.

Every other question he had got thrown out the window as she explained how she was knocked unconscious by a woman with Sake. “Are you sure that it was a woman? Then why are you alive?”

Kieran thought hard. There was no reason for Belladonna Davenport to let Lauren live. Letting people go simply because there were too many potential witnesses was not part of her m.o. Very suspicious.

“Well, to answer your original question, yes, I was kidnapped by that pathetic excuse for a Phantom Scythe member from the train station before it blew up. It was me and another boy. You know, the photographer from the self-defence seminar.”

“Wait, you know each other?”

“He’s actually two years younger than me, but yes, he might be what you can call a friend of mine, if such a person even existed. We were both taken in at the same time to become assassins, but he had to cut a finger after a botched mission. He works in a different field now. But surely someone sent him as a photographer as part of his new mission.”

Lauren contemplated a bit. During the seminar, she was so overwhelmed by the shock of seeing a four fingered person that she wasn’t able to take a good look at his face, constantly hidden behind his camera.

“I see. So the photographer was not the driver?”

“No, of course not. But said driver was still a member of the Phantom Scythe. Though I don’t know where he is. It’s been over a year since I last saw him, and I checked the records, his alias isn’t in any prison list. But I can do some digging for you,” he offered, before adding cheekily, “Comes with the price of another round of sex.”

Lauren smirked. “An easy price to pay, subordinate.”

They let a quiet moment pass between them. Kieran started playing with Lauren’s hair as he thought hard. “I think someone high ranking within the police force is working closely with the leader.”

Lauren sighed at the prospect of more spies besides Harvey Wood. “How did you come to that conclusion?”

“Well, obviously someone hired my four fingered friend to cover the event. Not to mention, I got in as an archivist under someone’s recommendation.”

“Any idea who?”

“Confidential, I was told. But perhaps the stingy Captain Hermann knows. I also heard that he’s the one who wanted a photographer at the event.”

Lauren scrunched her face. Hermann was the last possible person to become a member of the Phantom Scythe. It simply did not make any sense. Kieran read her expression, and then hurriedly added, “I’m not saying that he is, but either there’s a person whispering to his ears, or worst case scenario, he is a Scythe.”

“I doubt it. He doesn’t really listen to anyone who isn’t Detective March.”

He paused, choosing his words carefully.

“I also think that this high ranking Scythe member is someone you might know closely.”

“What?!”

“Hear me out, darling. Stay a bit.”

He sat up and took out a scented candle from his drawers. He lighted it and the aromatic smell of daisies filled the air. He also took out a lotion from the bedside and ordered Lauren to lie on her front.

“Kieran White, you are so weird,” she huffed, but she obliged to his request.

“And I think you’re too stressed whenever we talk about the Phantom Scythe. Move, so I can massage your back. You’re too tense.”

Lauren rolled her eyes. “Why do you have a lotion there? Do you masturbate about me?”

Even if Kieran denied, Lauren had no way of knowing, as he didn’t reply. He lightly slapped her ass, which visibly clenched. “And what of it?” he challenged in a mirthful tone. He applied the liquid on her back, knelt on top of her prone body, and then began working his hands.

Lauren closed her eyes, fully basking in the sensation of his touches. How he can arouse her even in the most serious of discussions, Lauren didn’t know how. Then again, fuck Kieran’s White’s need to do sexual activities her while they discussed Lune operations.

“Is this a kink of yours? Talking about the Phantom Scythe while preparing me for a fuck session?”

“My, officer, bold of you to assume **I’m massaging you just to have sex with you**.”

“You horny bastard.”

“My dick can’t wait to go inside you again,” he teased, purposely rubbing his half erect mast against her buttocks.

“Fuck you, stop disturbing me with your hard on,” Lauren exclaimed, starting to feel herself getting wetter. “Start talking,” she barked.

“Just relax, okay Lauren?” he assured. “Tell me if it hurts. And don’t over react to whatever I say.”

Lauren just sighed. “M’kay. Now tell me why you think that someone I know is a member of the Phantom Scythe.”

Kieran began pressing gently on Lauren’s back. “You remember Belladonna Davenport? The woman who killed your police friend? I’m sure she was the woman who was with Sake when you were knocked out, since she’s his handler.”

He felt her shoulders stiffen, so he worked his hands to loosen them.

“Are you saying I almost died like Harvey?” she quietly asked. The crackling of the candle was the only sound that can be heard against the wind outside.

He continued to roll his palms down her shoulder blades until she relaxed them.

“Yes and no. See, she’s not the type of person to not kill someone in that situation simply because there might be potential witnesses. But…”

He slid his fingers towards her spine and gently rolled them around. “If she had orders to leave you specifically alone, it would make sense why she didn’t kill you.”

Lauren tucked her face to the pillow, thinking of all the people she knew. It didn’t seem real that any of them would be affiliated with the Phantom Scythe.

“So I suggest that we go out together officially. Introduce me to everyone as your boyfriend.”

Lauren did a flutter kick, her sole loudly slapping Kieran’s well-toned ass. “How will that even help with our Lune situation?” she asked flatly.

Kieran chuckled, noting how he got harder at the sudden contact. “Feisty.” He began to move his hands to her lower back, albeit with more friction now that the lotion was starting to dry up.

“See _mon amour_ , first, it will stop those pesky ladies at the 11th precinct from following me while I do both Scythe and Lune investigations.”

“Tell them you’re taken. Or don’t you have the guts to break random women’s hearts?” she snipped irritably.

“Well, see darling, I’m sure half the precinct already thinks that we have undeniable _sexual_ tension,” he laughed. “Also, I do believe that some members of the Phantom Scythe already know that we are ‘dating.’ It’s not like we hide our casual rendezvous from anyone.”

They have been rather careless and public with their interactions outside the precinct.

“Point taken. Carry on with you explanation.”

“Perhaps they think that I am using you for information, or as possible leverage in the future. I can tell them that they are correct with their assumptions, if you give me permission to do so.”

Lauren thought about it for a bit. “I’m not convinced.”

Kieran continued, “If some high ranking member is indeed trying to protect you from harm, then I would be the best possible bodyguard for you. Sooner or later, I will get an order to protect you. And even if that won’t be the case, they would most probably allow our interactions since you are a potential information mine.”

She pursed her lips, thinking about possible scenarios.

“Us being together won’t be suspicious anymore. Not to my friends and family, and not to the Phantom Scythe. Is that what’s going to happen?”

“Right on, darling.” He trailed his fingers to her hips. “Not only that, we _might_ get the prize of my Lune mission being called off, if you really have a big fish backing you. Then we can attend Viscount Redcliff’s ball together, and no one will raise any objections. What do you say?”

Lauren groaned, hugging the pillow. “At least let me think about it for a while.”

“Take your sweet time, darling,” he hummed. He lowered himself and started to trail her back with light kisses. There was a faint taste of the lotion, but that didn’t stop him. He used his knee to gradually open her legs, his hand sensually moving down until he stopped at her crotch.

“Have you finished thinking about it?” he asked, running a finger on her wet folds.

Lauren responded with a soft moan.

He started to slowly move his finger inside. He used his free hand to keep Lauren’s back in place as he increased the number of fingers he slipped inside her.

“Kieran…” she whimpered against his pillow. “Faster,” she begged.

He locked Lauren’s legs in place using his own as he began to drill his fingers in an uneven pace. She moaned and squirmed under his weight, feeling the assault on her still sensitive pussy, as he felt her tighten and contract.

“Coming already, dearest? You didn’t even last a minute.”

Lauren responded with a curse. “ **No- I’m not yet-** ”

“Good.”

He pulled out his fingers and moved his hands to scoop her breast. He pulled Lauren, forcing her up on all fours.

Kieran bit his lower lip as he observed Lauren’s body.

She was undeniably hot.

He looked at her exposed cunt, now dripping wet. Kieran pushed a thumb in and slowly rubbed.

“Lauren, you’re pretty wet, you know that?”

“Just put it in, you annoying assassin!” Lauren whined.

Kieran held his erection and frowned. He rubbed it around her entrance. “If you want me to put it in, I’m going to need you to be nicer, officer.” He teased her some more, adding a finger to flick her clit.

Lauren instinctively raised her ass, shivering at her need to be fucked. Bad enough that her one of a kind boyfriend was a massive tease; now, her horny cunt was under the mercy of his massive cock.

She opened her mouth, and in between needy moans, said, “Please put it in.”

“That’s more like it.”

With one fast movement, he shoved his entire dick inside. “You’re still pretty tight, even if we just had sex earlier.”

He pulled out, then slammed himself back in. Lauren shrieked, grabbing a handful of his sheets in an effort to support herself from falling over. He grabbed her ass and started to pound her from behind; complimenting her words she can’t hear as she’s overwhelmed by intense sexual pleasure that came with having intercourse with the Purple Hyacinth.

  
[Lauren](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/677689596238364672/708585575699054702/Lauren_Edit.png)

clenched her fingers and lowered her forehead to her arm, her eyes squinting and her eyebrows furrowing as Kieran repeatedly hit her g spot every time he thrust. Kieran continued to fuck Lauren over until at last, she came.

She collapsed to the bed, breathing heavily. This was much tougher exercise than police work and Lune infiltrations.

Kieran crawled to sit beside Lauren. “We’re not yet done,” Kieran grinned cheekily, pointing at his still erect dick. “Or does an outstanding officer like you leave the job half done?”

Lauren forced herself on her knees, her legs still shaking, and pushed Kieran back to the bed. “I will make you cum, you little shit, but you have to cook me dinner,” she growled.

Kieran retorted in offence. “We both know that I’m not little-”

Lauren lunged at Kieran, kissing him. “Shut up while I fuck you,” Lauren breathed into his mouth as she moved to sit on Kieran’s lap. Holding his hard cock in her hands, she positioned herself and slowly lowered, until she fully engulfed him.

A satisfied moan escaped Kieran as he felt his dick twitching at the feeling of being squeezed. “Lauren, you feel so good,” he groaned.

She started to move up and down. Kieran can feel her wetness dripping to his balls, even making him harder. He grabbed her legs and pulled them down, while he started to move in sync to her rhythm.

  
“Fuck,” she groaned, stopping. [Lauren](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/677689596238364672/708585503242321920/Lauren_Edit_2.png)

leaned to his chest, her body a massive mess from all the sweat she was releasing. She huffed, completely out of breath. Her legs were too tired and too sore already. _How long can this man last_ , Lauren thought.

Kieran took this opportunity to display his prowess as a power bottom as he moved his hips aggressively, his hands moving to her ass as he grinded her deeper and deeper. Lauren started to scream his name, and thank the gods for the snow storm raging outside or they would have been labelled the most scandalous couple in town.

“Kieran, please!” Lauren begged, and he didn’t know if she wanted him to stop or to make her finish. It didn’t matter anyway, since he felt her tighten and cum, dripping all over his erupting dick.

Kieran smiled triumphantly, knowing that he had made the unattainable Lauren Sinclair cum five times today.

They stayed locked in an embrace for quite some time, talking about how they would proceed with their plans.

“Darling, what do you want for dinner?” Kieran asked, his arm tightening around her waist.

“Whatever you can cook. And for the record, let’s do what you suggested,” Lauren responded as she closed her eyes.

He smiled smugly as he kissed her forehead. “Finally, I now have permission to flaunt you as mine.”

“Get on with cooking.”

Kieran thought of what he had in his kitchen. “Then will tomato soup, grilled cheese, and orange juice suffice for you, _mon amour_?”

“As long as you serve it in bed, my dear subordinate.”

It didn’t have to be said between them: they both knew that Officer Lauren Sinclair can’t move her legs, and Kieran White cannot be any more proud of this result.

Any more Lune talk can wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two images supplied are edited from a random smut manhua to make them look like Lauren. I did not draw them. The name of the manhua is Silent War/My Kingdom, if anyone of you is interested.
> 
> \---
> 
> Yes, like Kieran wanting to talk business during sex, I also like to drop IMPORTANT PLOT POINTS in a set of smut chapters.
> 
> \---
> 
> Shush. This is a blood offering to the 18+ chat ♥ in repentance to the BellaSake TimAdonna.
> 
> \---
> 
> All characters of Purple Hyacinth belong to [Sophism](https://www.instagram.com/deadsophism/?hl=en) and [Ephemerys](https://www.instagram.com/ephemerys_ph/?hl=en).
> 
> [Read Purple Hyacinth on Webtoons](https://www.webtoons.com/en/mystery/purple-hyacinth/list?title_no=1621&page=1)
> 
> [Official Purple Hyacinth Discord](https://discord.gg/DfkfTxD)


End file.
